fablefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
A Dark New World
A Dark New World "Where am I?" Sparrow asked himself as he opened his eyes and got up off the floor. "It can't be. Bowerstone." Sparrow said with shock the capital city of Albion looked just as it did before the great fire "This can't be possible." Just then voices could be heard coming from the Cow & Corset but it wasn't the Cow & Corset anymore but the King's Crown Tavern. Sparrow entered the building and then when the people seen who was standing in the doorway they got to thier feet "You're alive." one man said "What ever god is out there he has granted our wish." Sparrow looked at everyone "Whats going on in here." Sparrow turned around and seen a guard standing in the doorway "Nothing just closing up now." The guard eyed everyone "I want this place closed in 10 minutes." The guard said as he turned away. Later that night Sparrow walked the road up towards the castle "Strange." Sparrow said as he went to push the gates "OI GET AWAY FROM THIS BUILDING." Sparrow looked up at the guard on the wall, he had his gun pointed at Sparrow "All right I'm going." Sparrow said as he backed away fromt he gates and made his way back to the Market. "STALL'S NOW OPWN FOR BUISNESS." Sparrow awoke to the sound of the town crier he got up and had a bath and then some breakfast before heading out to the market. When he reached the market he made his way to the gypsy camp in Bower Lake but when he got there it was now infested with bandits. "Who gose there?" Sparrow looked at the watchman "The Hero of Bowerstone." The watchman nearly fell from his post due in a fit of laughter "Thanks for that I need something to laugh at." I'm not joking." The bandit stoped laughting before becoming serious again "You can't be the Hero he died on top of that hill over there." Sparrow knew what hill he was on about. Sparrow had not climbed the spiralling path since that night Hammer, Garth, Reaver and himself went and performed the ritual to call forth the weapon to defeat Lucien Fairfax. When he reached the top he seen nothing but two names engraved into the stone ''Here lies Wisper the loyal companion and best friend of the Hero of Bowerstone ''below that was the second engraving Sparrow's eyes filled with tears as he read ''Here lies the Sparrow known by many names includeing, The Hero of Bower Lake, The Hero of Bowerstone, The Hero of the Spire, The choosen One and Lionheart ''"Hello little Sparrow." Sparrow took a deep breath and wiped the tears away from his eyes "Theresa, whats going on." Theresa moved towards him "Take my hand." Sparrow did as he was told "Where are we?" Theresa didn't anser. Sparrow was trying to get an anser from the seer when somone spoke. "Heroes. Enough power to build a new world and you waste it trying to save the old one." Lucien said looking at Garth. "You''re...you're Lucien." Hammer said trying to move Lucien made to move towards her.'' "Open you're eyes, Lucien. The ruins of the Old Kingdom still stand around us to this day. Garth said to the mad man. ""And soon they will be buried under the New Kingdom. And you're looking at the new king." Lucien said walking towards the Hero of Bowerstone. Pretender. You're fall shall be hard indeed." Gath growled. "Um, deal still stands Lord Lucien. Er, King Lucien." Reaver said getting to his feet. "Oh Reaver, will you just shut up." Hammer said with anger in her voice. "In fact, you can have these people for free." Raver said as he began to walk away untill one of the commandants grabbed him. "And so I shall... and you as well." Lucien told him much to Reavers annoyance. "Where is she?" Hammer demanded. "You're fortune telling friend?" Lucien asked "What have you done to her?" "I merely listened." And then he had the other three heros sent to the Spire. "I should have gone out into the dark and found you're body, but I was hasty I let the bloodline flourish." Sparrow stood there about to see his loyal comapnion Wisper's death. Covering his ears he blocked out Luciens voice but not the sound of the gun BANG.... Sparrow took his hands away from his head. "Pitiful creature. Weak, misguided. The last time I shot you it tore my heart out but. Of course you were only a child but then again so was I." And just as he pulled the trigger closed his eyes BANG.... "And just to make sure this time." Sparrow opened his eyes just as a commandant severed Sparrows head from his body. Sparrow just stood there with a look of shock on his face. Sparrow grabbed Theresa and was transported to Brightwood Tower. "What was that?" Theresa walked towards a pot and poured some tea into two cups "Lucien severd you're head to ensure that you were dead and it worked." Sparrow sat down. "Tell me why did the Queen of Blades sned me here." She didn't... I did." He looked at the seer How did you the Theresa of this world manage that?" Theresa tool a sip of her tea "Because the Theresa of this world is dead. I'm the Theresa from our world.